1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopaedic prosthesis. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular elbow prosthesis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A joint arthroplasty procedure may be performed to repair or replace damaged bone of a patient's joint, such as bone that is damaged due to a traumatic injury or a degenerative illness. For example, during a total elbow arthroplasty procedure, the surgeon implants a prosthetic humeral component into the distal end of a patient's humerus and a prosthetic ulnar component into the proximal end of the patient's ulna. The prosthetic humeral component and the prosthetic ulnar component are generally joined by a hinge that enables pivoting movement between the prosthetic humeral component and the prosthetic ulnar component to recreate the natural, anatomical articulation of the elbow joint.